The Gold Band
by Concretecows
Summary: A quick one-shot inspired by the promo for 7x10, so spoilers through that promo, although its very vague. Character death is alluded to, but not discussed directly. Of course, I own none of these characters!


"I can't do this anymore"

The pain in his eyes as he had said those words sliced through her already broken heart. She couldn't lose him, not again, and especially not now, after losing a member of their team. And she would be lying to herself if she said this incident hadn't caused her to rethink her future. Is this what she wanted out of life? Could he learn to accept the risk? She had known that nothing was going to get solved right then and there at the cemetery, so she tried not to panic when Jane said he needed to think, to go for a drive before going home. She knew he needed to collect his thoughts, and grieve in his own way. So with a heavy heart, she watched him drive away, as she stayed with the team after the service came to a close and helped thank everyone for attending.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a couple of hours before she found herself pulling up to her house. The relief she felt when she saw his car parked in front of her house was palpable, but when she walked in, the sight of him sitting in the dark, hunched over on the couch, full of despair, broke her heart all over again. There was nothing she could say, nothing she could do but sit beside him and simply be there. When he turned to her and took her in his arms, she melted into his embrace. She wasn't sure whose tears fell first, but as they mingled together down their joined cheeks, she realized that nothing in her life was worth more than her connection with this man.

"I'm putting in my resignation, Jane, its time." As she spoke, he sat back and looked into her face, to see if this was what she really wanted, or if she was just doing this to appease him. But her eyes, for once, were unreadable.

He took a breath before he replied. "Lisbon, I want that more than almost anything, but I do not want you to sacrifice who you are for me. I don't want you to regret a decision made on emotions, and I don't think you will be happy not being a cop."

"I didn't say I was completely leaving law enforcement, Jane, just leaving the FBI, and active field work. I've put a few feelers out on some positions out of the field that I think will suit me, but it's something that I think we should decide together, because I don't even know what area of the country you want to settle in. I don't think our future is tied to Houston, is it? And I don't see us living in Chicago…Maybe the west coast again….or ….that is if you want to come…I mean…"

Jane's mind started to tune out the exact words as her nervous ramblings continued. Her uncertainty was endearing on the surface, but that quickly turned into heavy guilt. His actions over the years, and even the past months, have led to her insecurities. Uncertainty about his commitment to her, his commitment to them - that was something she shouldn't have to deal with on top of everything else right now. How could he once and for all prove to her that he was committed and serious in this relationship? Of course, it was a rhetorical question. He knew the answer. He had known the answer for months.

"Lisbon, shush. My home is with you. My life is with you. Wherever we go, it will be together". He stared into her eyes for what seemed like forever, before he finally moved and quietly raised his hands to her shoulders, reached around her neck to unfasten the delicate gold chain that held her cross. Ignoring her confused expression, he took a steadying breath and did what felt right…what he should have done months ago. He carefully pulled the gold band off his finger. "I trust you to keep this safe for me until we can get a proper container for it. Doesn't seem right to just stick it in my pocket." He threaded it onto her chain and replaced it around her neck. "There is only one ring that belongs on my hand from now on. Only one future for me. But I know now is not the time to discuss this, I don't want something so special tied to such a horrible day. But soon, Teresa. Soon. You have picked me up out of the depths of darkness and brought light into my life. We will get through this together, and we will be stronger for it."

She reached out and placed her hand over his left hand, her fingers running over the small pale indent that had been left by his band. They both looked down at their joined hands, where for the first time, nothing truly separated them. She threaded her fingers through his and brought them up to her lips for a soft kiss.

There really wasn't anything she could say that felt adequate for the day. The pain and heartache of loss, the emotions of the service, and the soul bearing honesty from the man she loved spoke more than any words she could string together.

There was no more room for thinking on this day, only time to hold and be held by the one you love. Cuddled into the soft couch in the still-dark room, it wasn't long before the tears fell again, but this time, she knew they were temporary, that the memories would remain forever but the pain would pass, and a future of infinite possibilities lay before them.


End file.
